A Second Chance
by Rayne Dream Destiny
Summary: What if you could have a second chance? In Family, In life, In Love? What if you could smile and breathe again? What if you could be free again? All those nightmares washed away. All those terrible comments, all those slaps, all those wounds, all those hurtful memories, washed and faded away. What would it take? What is the price of another Chance? Rated T for later Language. XP
1. Sweet NightmareBeginners Knowledge

**_Sweet Nightmare _**

_**Chapter 1: Beginners Knowledge**_

A boy, curly hair and blue eyes walked down the hall. All the girls stopped and stared at him. He smiled nodded to some, and moved on. Only one girl didn't seem to notice. She had red velvet cupcake hair, and dark green eyes. She wore dark clothing, making her pale skin seem more ivory like. She opened her locker and took her books out. The boy opened his locker, which was next to hers. She closed her locker and walked away from him. He watched her go.  
Isaac went to his first class. Stiles sat next to him. A girl with honey brown colored curls walked in. She smiled, shyly at the class and walked down the isle.  
Stiles gawked at her, she was a pretty sight to see. So sweet, so nice. She looked at Stiles and blushed. The girl with the red hair came in, the girl with brown hair called her.  
She went to her. The teacher came in. Mrs. Morris, smiled at called out. "Serenity Williams, Lillian Archer. Please go sit with Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski. The two funny boys sitting over there." Mrs. Morris boomed gently. Serenity and Lillian both went to go sit next to Isaac and Stiles. The four glanced at eachother and turned away.  
Mrs. Morris smiled. "Well Drama class is Dr-"Erica Reyes walked in, with a guy they called Boyd. The two sat in the front row. Two other kids, A girl and Boy walked in.  
The boy was dressed in tight jeans, leather red shoes, a scarf, some star shaped sunglasses, and gel- spiked hair. The girl was dressed in baggy pants, A T-shirt, and black sneakers. Mrs. Morris nodded. "Small class, but everyone is here." She said. "I'm off to the Teachers lounge, you can talk but in quiet voices." She class silently cheered except for the , Lillian, Siles, and Serenity were talking quietly amongst one another. Boyd and Erica were holding hands, cuddling, talking in soft voices. "So Lillian, H-" Isaac began. "Call me Lily!" She said, but realized her mistake and flinched. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, interrupt you!" She said. Isaac smiled, sincerely. "Don't sweat it." He said. Lily gazed into his blue eyes, with her green ones. She smiled softly back, but it never reached her eyes. He looked down at his paper and wondered about and Serenity giggled. "Stiles, dude! You should totally go up for a comedian!" She giggled. Stiles smiled. This girl was hot! Like major hot! And guess what? She thought he was funny too? This was the best day ever.  
Serenity kept giggling hyserically over his jokes. "What did Moon say to the boy with his pants riding low?" He asked. Serenity shrugged, smiling waiting for the punch line. "I see a Full Moon out tonight!" Stiles burst out.  
Serenity laughed, trying to breathe. Everyone in the room was smiling slightly at the two. Young love the must have thought. Young love! Aphrodite had gave the two a blessing. "CeCe you're so silly." Lily mumbled. The girl was on the floor, laughing. "Aye! Ce! No fair! Oh well! Everyone bust a Sweat on the floor! Don't stop put your pencils up! If you're a Cool kid drink cool aid on the floor, on the floor! Yeah!" Stiles sang off key. Serenity laughed her behind off. "Stiles shut your face!" She hollered. "Fine!" Stiles huffed playfully and sat. Serenity got up using the support of the desk. She breathed in and out, in and out. She sat down and relaxed. Twitching with giggles here and there. Stiles laughed slightly. He was smiling today. He did that everyday. But this girl, she was something to him. He wondered what would happened if the two married. She was pregnant, her skin would get smooth. He'd rub circles into her soft skin.

**Derek**

A girl ran desperatly into the woods. Crying. Her blond hair bounced after her. Derek, heard this, and ran after the noise. The pretty girl sat on a tree root, the sun spotlighting her wonderously.  
The girl silently watched the ground, her tears falling from her eyes. Derek felt a pull to her, as though she were calling his name, without saying anything at all. Didn't his uncle say something about that?  
Like a Female Alpha? He thought about it. His Father and Mother were both werewolves.. Both Alphas.. But was his mother a Female Alpha? Yes. But how did his Father meet her? It was unknown. Derek, as though and impulse,  
ran forward and bit the girls neck. She let him do this. The pain was painful for her. She cried out, and just stared at Derek. Soon blacking out, at the day she had.  
Derek stared at the girl. She wasn't moving. He sighed and took her on to his house, which stood awkwardly in the middle of the woods, a half hour later he made it. Then he dashed up the stairs, to his room. He suddenly remembered. Say a mortal female called to a male Alpha, that means the male Alpha had found their female. Weird how it went with all this Female and Male Alpha. But it was the only way to tell the two Alphas apart. Derek sat up, but his gaze came back to her face. Some thing told him she was sadness. A misery business, an hour glass ticking like a clock, but why? She was so depaired when he found her. What was up with that? Derek thought, when all of a sudden he felt movements. Her turned to meet blue colored eyes staring at him.  
Derek thought. "Welcome to the Pack, I'm Derek Hale. Just to let you know your position, you're Alpha Female. May I know your name?" Derek asked. The girl looked at him, and nodded confused.

** A/N: First story in awhile. There should be another one coming up, but the catagory is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. So yeah. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Bittersweet and Sweet & Sour

**A/N: I don't own Teen Wolf! I only own, Lily, Serenity, Kevin, and Amythest, Oh! And Kat.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bittersweet and Sweet & Sour**

"I'm Kat." Kat said, steadily. "What am I to be exact? Who are you?" She asked her questions. Derek sighed, finally seeing his idiotic mistake. "You're a werewolf, and I'm Derek Hale." Derek said. Kat stared into his eyes and looked away. Her skin seemed much more flawless, more toned with a healthy pale glow.  
She looked like an Angel. If she wanted to, she could pass for Aphrodite any day. Kat caught his stare. "What are you looking at?" She asked, blushing. She was thinking he was looking at her assets. She hated when boys would stare at them. Kat hopped off the large bed and scrambled to the door. "Wait a minute.." She said. "This was that house.. The one that burned down.. The Hale family..." Kat said, remembering when news spread to her and her family. Derek sighed, he put his guard up. "What's it you?" He snapped. Kat stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry.. It's just I found something you and me have in common.. Our loved ones went up in flames.." Kat said, her eyes casting down.

_Flashback:_

_"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Kat hollered at her parents. "Bye Hun!" The two old country people called. Kat drove off.._

_Two Hours Later_

_Kat came back to find the Fire Fighters, Police Men, and other people around the giant ashed ground. Kat began to cry out in agony. Her parents.. _  
_Without them coming to take her away or to tell her news, Kat ran away. _

_End of Flashback._

Kat felt like a load of nothing. She smiled at Derek, sadly though. Derek caught this smile, but he couldn't find himself to say anything. Kat left the room.  
Derek, for some odd and really new reason to him, felt terrible. Derek shook it off and looked out the window. The woods stared at him, and he stared back. He sighed. This was terrible. What else could go wrong? He sighed. Not unless Isaac fell in love with a non-werewolf girl. That's the worst. He knew when a guy fell in love, they went away with her. Derek frowned and slumped down on the floor.

_**~Isaac~**_

Isaac noticed how Lily was. She talked in a soft, sweet, voice. Her movements were held back, and it seemed as though she radiated sadness but hid it bad he was what he was. The only thing that caught Isaac was, what went with her. The bell rang and Lily got up. Isaac mumbled something and ran after her. For a girl she moved real fast.. Isaac smiled. He liked that thought, but he sobered quickly. He decided to let her go and go to his class. He looked inside the room, she was no where to be found. Isaac frowned, and sat down. Boyd and Scott came bounding up. "Hey, Bro." Boyd said. "What's up?" Scott asked. Isaac stared at the two. "I'm in love.." Isaac said, he didn't mean to but he wanted to know about Lily. "With who?" The two asked. "Lillian Archer, or Lily in her way." He said. Boyd and Scott nodded. "Oh! That red haired girl you were talking to earlier!" Boyd guessed. "Yeah.." Isaac said. The bell rang and throughout the period Isaac thought about that sweet red haired girl who he had a huge crush on.

_**~Lily~**_

Lily sat down in class, a boy sat next to her. His hair was a deep brown, it was in curls. His eyes were green, but like a bright green. Lily looked at the boy. He glanced at her and stopped. He smiled her way, Lily blushed and looked away. "Hey." He said to her. "I'm Justin." He smiled at her. Lily smiled back at him. "I'm Lillian but you can call me Lily." She said. Justin smiled at her, and Lily blushed. Justin saw his friends calling him, he went to go sit next to his friends. The boy with the star- shaped glasses walked up. "Oh snap, Girl!" He said. "Hi! I'm Kevin!" He said. "I'm Lily." Lily said, for the millionth time today. "Well girl." He said. "If I were you I'd be team Isaac!" He said. Lily blushed, again."What?" She asked. "C'mon girlfriend! Isaac likes you, you think he's cute so go date him!" He explained. Lily frowned, no way. "Uh, look Kevi-" She began. "Nu-uh!" Kevin said. "Just think about it. By the way, loves you hair!" He said, grinning. "So fashionista chic!" He said. Lily giggled. "Thankies! I love your sunglasses." She said. Kevin giggled. "OMG! I can tell we're gonna be best friends!" He gushed. Lily smiled, best friends? Sure! She nodded and shared the excitment.

_**~Kat~**_

Kat tattered around in the Kitchen. She dug out pots and pans. She sat on the floor and sighed. She looked around, her dark blue eyes scanning everything. "This Kitchen needs work." She said. "This house needs-" Kat stopped. "Daddy's bank account has more than a few thousand bucks." Kat said. "My Credit card has a lot of money..." She added up. "Maybe just to cheer Derek up, I'll make this house a new!" She thought giggling. She looked around, she knew this would takes about a weeks' worth. "This is gonna be awesome!" She said, gushing.  
"Derek could be happy." Kat said. "I'll probably have to do everything he says though. But I guess it's worth a shot just to see a smile in this house.." Kat added, she ran upstairs.

_**~Upstairs~**_

Derek continued his thoughts until Kat bounded in. "Derek! Derek! G-" Kat began. "No." Derek said, firmly. "Aw C'mon Derek!" Kat pleaded. Derek gave her a cold stare. She shut up instantly. She walked over andshe sat next to him. "Please?" She asked. Dereks' eyes grew red, like the colored partwas red. Kat frowned and leaned in. "Derek. We-" He cut her off. "I said no, Kat." He said. "And I said yes. You have a Female Alpha don't you? Wait that's me." Kat said, making slight sense. "Meaning I'm the Lady of the House. You're going to do as I say, or-" Kat was interrupted. "I'm the Alpha, you're the extension, I am to love you but not follow your whims!" Derek said, his eyes glowing. "Well Derek, I hate being Female Alpha!" Kat shouted. "You're so freaking Bitter, I'm trying to be nice here, but no!" Kat hollered. "No wonder no one ever wanted to know you!" Kat screamed. "And that's exactly why no one wants to know you! You're an idiotic girl, you just can't get over some things! No, is NO!"Derek screamed. Kat felt hurt, idiotic? Can't get over things? Kat felt tears fall free. Dereks glowy red eyes began to fade, he realized what he'd done. He hurt the girl that could mend him.

Kat got up and ran out. "Wait! Kat!" Derek called and went after her. He got downstairs and went through the way to get to the Living room to find Peter Hale have Kat by the hair. Derek grew angry, it was an effect of someone touching his Pack member (espically the Female Alpha) like that. Kats' eyes showed fear, sadness, and resentment. "Let her go." Derek said. Peter laughed, a sick cruel laugh. "So this is the Female Alpha I've been seeing about?" He asked. Derek looked confused. "Don't worry, I haven't been watching you at all." Peter said. Derek growled. "So, let me study my Niece-In-Law, shall we?" Peter said.

He grabbed Kat by her chin and turned her to him. "Pretty colored and shaped eyes." Peter commented. "Beautiful Lips, the one you'd love to kiss." He commented, again. "Silky Blond hair, bounced in soft, luxury curls." He added. "Beautiful radiant skin." He said again. "I like her, but I'd love to see her naked." Peter said, to Derek this time. It was as though Kat never existed in her body. Derek growled. "That's for me to see, and for you to Dream. Get your hands off her." He said, his voice dark. Peter smirked. "I was only saying. You know to see ever angle, every curve, ever freckle, every thing of her body. Maybe a lick, or a wet kiss here and there if I were to get her alone?" He asked. Derek growled. "Like I said, She's mine. Back up, Uncle." Derek said. Peter gingerly let go of Kat. He nodded to his Nephew and left the room. Kat slumped to the floor, she stared at the dusty surface. Derek walked over to her and sat with her. Kat felt him grab her hand, Kat smiled a ghost of a smile.

_**~School~**_

The Bell rang and Lily ran to the door with Kevin. The two giggled and talked. The girl with the baggy pants turned out to be, Amythest. "She dresses like that to look like a boy. She feels like she's not pretty but she really is." Kevin said. Lily nodded, her sleeves covered her hands. "I feel like that all the time." She said. Kevin shook his head. "No way girlfriend, You're Pretty, Screw that you're Sexy!" Kevin said. "But I'm attracted to that one guy, who was laughing with that girl." Kevin said. "Stiles?" Lily asked. Kevin nodded. "Well I used to. Then there's Danny." He said, dream like tones entered his voice. "Aw!" Lily said, hugging him. "That's so sweet!" She said. The two walked to their class, which was the same one.

Isaac sat but Lily and Kevin walked in. "Don't tell?" Kevin asked. "Won't tell." Lily promised, she hugged him again. Kevin sighed and hugged her back. "We're gonna be BFFs." He said. "That may be a Problem. Serenity might battle you there." She said. Kevin  
shook his head. "Pfft!" He said. "I can take her!" He added. Lily giggled. Isaac watched this, he was falling in love with her alright. And that love was coming on stronger and stronger.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 coming soon..**

**BYE!**

**P.S: Sorry for Mistakes. It's 3 a.m. So yeah. **


End file.
